


Happy Not Knowing

by vinetini



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cats, Crushes, Fluff, Kinda? It's still during a war, M/M, Reluctant crushes, Slice of Life, Violence mentioned but not in the story, also may be slightly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini
Summary: Despite Byleth being his proclaimed mortal rival, Jeritza finds himself charmed against his will by the Professor's odd habits.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	Happy Not Knowing

Jeritza often fantasized about ~~his~~ the Death Knight's ideal death.

It would be ruins, or perhaps a rain-drenched field. They would have fought for hours, neither giving an inch as their blades spoke the only words needed between each other. Eventually he would falter in one slight opening, enough to give the other man the victorious lash of a sword against his chest, the whip-like weapon ripping into his flesh. He would crumple onto the ground, his blood mixing into the rain and the dirt. The last thing he would see would be those luminous eyes, hair shining like starlight as the world slowly dimmed around him, a vision of divinity even when watching his final death throes. 

It was hard to remember that when Byleth had whipped cream under his nose from the Saghert and Cream he was currently devouring.

Jeritza feels the ghost of a smile twitch his lips, watching the stoic professor eat his 3rd meal in the last few hours. Many were baffled by the man's metabolism; he had heard whispers from time to time that his intense magical energy needed constant replenishing. Still, it was of no concern to Jeritza - he despised being judged for his sweet tooth and would not begrudge the professor his constant snacking. Better the man kept up his strength, so their final battle could be so much more vicious. 

He mentally turns away from the dark path his thoughts were treading down, taking a small bite of his own dessert. The Professor and Mercedes was the few people he tolerated eating publicly with; Mercedes because she was (embarrassingly) comforting and Byleth due to the Professor's silence during meal times unless they had something specific to discuss. Byleth was also happy to share dessert orders, the white cream dabbed against his lips as his mouth wrapped around a silver spoon-

"Is something the matter?"

Jeritza blinks, refocusing as he takes in Byleth's slightly confused expression. He realizes with a silent start that he had been gazing at the other a touch too intensely.

"It is nothing... only a suggestion to use your napkin."

"Ah." replies Byleth, squinting into his reflection off the silverware and spying a large white blob on his face.

Jeritza nods, then almost drops his cutlery when Byleth nonchalantly wipes one of his black sleeves over his mouth.

"That is _vile._ "

"Well, the best thing about wearing black is hiding all the stains."

There must be some alcohol in the Saghert and Cream, because there is no way in Fódlan that Jeritza should find the statement mildly endearing.

* * *

He just wanted to spar. He just wanted to _spar._

Jeritza had been heading to the training grounds upon Byleth's request for a brief session together only to stumble across the unfair sight in front of him now - Byleth laid out on the stone tiles, a black and white cat happily curled up in his arms. The professor was cooing small words to the feline, who purred in return and rubbed its face against the pleasant texture of Byleth's cape.

Jeritza simultaneously feels more emotions than he has in the past five years.

"Oh, Jeritza. My apologies for becoming distracted" Byleth says placidly, turning as he best he can to face the other without the disturbing the happy animal in his lap. He smiles slightly, a strand of his fringe falling over his eyes.

"It is of no consequence" he attempts to reply blandly, feeling completely blindsided by the unfamiliar feeling of sentiment welling up at the scene before him.

"Would you like to pat her?" Byleth questioned, lazily tracing the cat's right ear with his gloved finger while the feline mewled in contentment.

"..."

Byleth already knew that he liked sweets. Would it be so mortifying to admit he also had a weakness for cats? It was natural for them to share so many similarities, was it not?

Mind made up, Jeritza extends a hesitant hand towards the black cat. He startles as the cat's paw swiped at him, but relaxes once he realizes she is being playful, not aggressive. He leans down further, scratching beneath the cat's white chin as her body practically vibrates with purrs. He pointedly ignores how close he is to Byleth.

"She likes you" the other remarks, his small smile growing in size.

Jeritza almost mentions that they're supposed to be training right now, but his desire for violence has all but vanished. He sits down next to the professor, his hands in the cat's fur as he tries to pretend that Byleth's whispered compliments to the feline below them aren't making a warm feeling emerge inside his chest.

* * *

"That was the night we met at the Goddess Tower-"

"The Goddess Tower?"

Jeritza stared in mild surprise at Mercedes, currently sipping her tea with a sigh of contentment as she told him some of the tales from her time at the monastery. They were usually trivial stories, full of schoolyard banality yet he longed to hear them all the same just to hear that she was happy. 

"Yes, that's right. The professor had been so kind to me that year that I wanted to request a dance from him. But I'd scoured the whole floor and couldn't catch a glimpse of him... turns out the poor thing was simply exhausted from the crowds! He'd hidden himself up in the tower, and we talked and danced alone. He's a character!" she giggled, wiping her mouth with a white napkin. 

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat - it sounded like the exact thing he'd do if invited to a populated ball. His sister notices his expression, giggling some more.

"Sounds familiar, does it? I remember you used to hide away when we had all those noble parties to go to... You know, you two do remind me of each other sometimes" she smiles, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. 

"...I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult" he sighs, unsure of how to reply.

"All I mean is that both of you are capable of great power, and great gentleness" Mercedes replies, setting down her cup.

His throat constricts. The room is suddenly hot. He's not her sweet baby brother, _he's not he's not he's not._

"Excuse me. I need to attend to other matters."

"Emile-"

He stands up.

"Thank you for the tea."

He flees like a coward.

* * *

"Mercedes looks down."

"Hmph."

Byleth looks at him in concern over the table. Jeritza continues to ignore him, finishing his very late dinner that he timed in the hopes that no one else would be present in the dining hall. He had forgotten to take into account Byleth's endless stomach when concocting this plan.

"Is there anything you know about I can help her with?"

The tone is so genuine that it almost makes him angry - he takes a breath and thinks for a second if it's worth even discussing the issue with the other man sitting across from him.

"I... am not good at speaking to others, even her. My words do naught but cause her pain" he sighs out, dropping his fork with a clatter on his plate.

"I understand. I'm not good at that either. I was raised by a mercenary father and had few friends as a child" Byleth replies, face slightly vulnerable.

"Then I don't suppose you have any good advice...?" Jeritza grumbles out, staring down at the wooden table.

"I'm not sure. My students seem to like me, even when I can only offer a few words. I don't have a big vocabulary outside of battle terms, and I'm not always sure on what to say."

"But... I try to be honest about my feelings. When someone knows you're telling them the truth, that means more than flowery words."

Jeritza sighs.

"And if the truth hurts them?"

"They'll want to know you're hurting."

* * *

Byleth and Mercedes are cooking something in the Dining Hall. Mercedes whoops with laughter as something on their plate flips out onto the floor, only for Byleth to pick it up and put it back on his own platter.

His heart hurts in a good way watching them.

He wants to be good for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fluff for Jeritza/Byleth is kind of a challenge considering who they are as people, but sometimes you just have to make the content you want for yourself ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
